


It's Morphin' Time

by Miss_Peg



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: Station 19 are hosting an early Halloween party. Vic, who's not in the best of moods, decides to dress as the Yellow Power Ranger. When the Red Power Ranger turns up, her night get so much better.





	It's Morphin' Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

> I spent the whole day worrying about this job I was waiting to hear on, and unfortunately didn't get it. But I did find the time to finish a - much longer than planned - one shot. Inspired by one of madnephelite's Vicley fic prompt ideas (I hope this is good enough for what you were thinking). It's not perfect, I've probably made up a couple of small things, but that's alright.
> 
> Disclaimer: Station 19 isn't mine, I just play at being a firefighter

Station 19 was full. The very concept of closing down the station for one night seemed alien to Vic, even more so when they timed it during the yearly checks the engine, ladder and aid car went through, and a necessary upgrade of wiring in the barn doors. Leaving the barn empty. Completely empty.

Except for the hundred or so people that made it full.

It felt like a school gym on prom night, except everyone was dressed in costumes and alcohol was most definitely allowed.

As long as they didn’t tell the fire chief.

Victoria Hughes stood on the bridge, watching half of the Seattle Fire Department, most of whom she couldn’t pick out of a line-up. Not only because she didn’t know many of them, but also because each and every person had gone all out on the costumes.

Halloween was a few weeks away, but that didn’t stop them celebrating early. It was the only chance many of them would get to partake in costume parties. Since she usually ended up working most Halloweens, Vic was excited. Or she would have been if she’d been able to shift the downward mood that threatened to plague her night.

Down below, Travis waved up at her, then disappeared into a corner with a man from Station 12. Across the barn one station had a costume theme; at least she assumed it was one station. Seven nuns, some of whom had bigger muscles than your average Sister Mary, danced in a circle. When the DJ played ‘I Will Follow Him’ the whole room turned to watch. It was like a comedy sketch.

It was peaceful on the bridge. Vic appreciated some distance from the crowd. Her only regret was that she didn’t feel much up to socialising. She sipped her beer, and searched for the rest of her team, watching them from a distance. Herrera and Bishop were dancing together in matching superhero costumes, while Miller pranced around as Tu-Pac. Warren sat on the sidelines with his wife, their matching costumes of Morticia and Gomez Adams. Gibson was nowhere to be found, which meant he was either in the bathroom, or hooking up.

Music blared, drowning out voices. If someone walked in off the street, they’d be surprised to find firefighters doing something other than their jobs.

In some ways, Vic felt uncomfortable. She didn’t much like the idea that their patch wasn’t being covered. Station 23 were close enough on one side to deal with anything that came in, while Station 31 were close enough on the other. But Vic had never much rated their response times.

“It’s Morphin’ Time!”

Vic jumped, startled by the man’s exaggerated sing-song voice. She spun around. Standing a few feet away was the red Power Ranger. Ordinarily she’d have passed their comment off as someone drunkenly showing off their costume. But this year she’d decided to dress as the yellow Power Ranger.

“Big words for someone in red tights,” she said, smirking beneath the fabric of her outfit.

“Pink tights.”

She frowned. “What?”

“What you just quoted. It’s supposed to be pink.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not the pink ranger, so...”

“Fair point.”

He stepped up to the bar beside her, a bottle of beer in his own hand, and together they watched the crowd. Vic didn’t know what else to say. Beside their costumes, they didn’t have much in common. Or at least she assumed they didn’t. He hadn’t spoken in minutes, and she didn’t feel much like talking at all.

“We gonna stand here all night, or can I get you another drink?” he asked, finishing off his bottle. “Do you want a beer, or glass of wine? I hear somebody made an amazing punch.”

_That somebody would be me,_ she thought. She didn’t tell him that, though, in case it revealed who she was. She liked him not knowing, if only for a brief time. She also liked not knowing who he was. There were too many rumours in the SFD. She was bound to know something she didn’t want to about his attitude toward women, or his sexual prowess. This way she didn’t hate him before she even knew what he looked like.

“I’ll have punch.”

“Come with me?” he asked, holding out a hand. She hesitated. Even his fingers were covered in his costume, like her own. She took his hand and together they headed down the stairs to re-join the rest of the party.

She found a couple of seats beside the barn doors and tapped her foot along to the music. Across the room, Gibson, who’d resurfaced in his Hulk costume, lifted an arm in her direction. She waved back. He resumed dancing with Bishop, dressed as Cat Woman.

“I couldn’t find any biodegradable cups, so I guess we’re stuck with plastic,” the Red Power Ranger said, sitting down and handing her a red cup.

“Did they have any yellow ones?” she asked.

He stood up again. “Sorry, I’ll go check.”

Her lip curved at the side. She grabbed his wrist. “I’m joking. You red, me yellow. I’m fine with a red cup. Really.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He sat beside her and another silence descended between them.

The punch was lethal. More so than Vic remembered making it. After one cup, she felt a nice buzz which pulled her mood upward. She stood up, dropping her cup into the chair and grabbed at her fellow Power Ranger’s hand.

“Come dance!”

“I dunno.” He sipped his drink. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Chug your drink, and come dance,” she said, her tone forceful. He didn’t let go of her hand. But he did follow her orders. Once his cup was empty, he stood up. She hadn’t noticed before just how tall he was. Now they were stood upright, his stature appealed to her. She didn’t much like to judge people by rudimentary things, but she did like a tall guy, if one was available.

X

They danced and drank, and danced some more, until Vic was shattered. She grasped hold of the man’s hand and dragged him away from the dancefloor. She needed some quiet. The buzz muddle her brain. They returned to the floor above, but instead of heading towards the beanery, they went to the bunk room. She wanted to take him to her bunk, if only because it was the most familiar. She just didn’t want him to know who she was, so she pulled him into the first one they came to. Montgomery’s.

“Sit.” She perched on the bed and waited for him to join her.

“Are you…” he glanced at the nameplate on the wall, doubt quickly crept into his voice. “Montgomery?”

“Let’s just call me Yellow,” she said. “I’m Yellow, and you’re Red, and that’s all we need to know right now.”

“Anonymity, I like it.” He placed his drink on the bedside table and shifted closer, his thigh pressed against hers. She liked feeling him close to her. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Ha-ha.” He shrugged, pulling at the split in the fabric between his mask and the all-in-one suit. “Is it warm in here or is it just me?”

“That’s what you wanted to ask?”

“No. I wanted to ask you to tell me something about yourself.”

“Like what?”

“Anything.”

“Some days I’m so sick of being myself that pretending to be someone else and not having you know who I am is surprisingly freeing.” She lowered her head into her hand and sighed. “I should not have said that. That was a stupid thing to say.”

“It wasn’t stupid.” He placed his hand over hers and she turned it over, interlinking their gloved fingers. “I get it. Not a lot of people warm to me and it’s nice not having you see the part of me people always see first.”

“Do you have a massive, angry zit on the end of your nose or something?”

“No. I shouldn’t say anything more, or you might figure out who I am.”

“Duly noted.” She squeezed his hand. “I can’t remember the last time the first move was holding hands.”

“Eighth grade?”

“Sixth, actually.”

“Kids are starting earlier and earlier.”

“I’m not sure I would call it starting, so much as holding hands and a peck on the cheek and acting like you know shit just because you have a boyfriend. There was always that one girl, though. Samantha Sinclair. She put out earlier than anyone else.”

“Jeez. How old were you?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I mean…I didn’t mean to…forget it.”

“I was seventeen.” Her mouth curved into the most ridiculous grin, not that he could see it. Despite the forthcoming question, she felt comfortable enough to be honest with him. “I was a good girl.”

“That makes me feel better.”

“Yeah? How old were you?”

“Seventeen, also. It was my seventeenth birthday, exactly thirty years ago to the day.”

“Happy birthday to you!”

She leant in, pulling away the small flaps that covered their mouths, and kissed him. It took a moment for him to respond, but when he did, their lips collided and Vic couldn’t catch her breath.

The alarms sounded throughout the whole building. Vic jumped back, and a voice called out “Station 19. Midnight ends. Thirty minutes til closing.”

Doubling over, Vic couldn’t help but laugh. She readjusted the flap over her mouth. She scoffed loudly, shaking her head. “Typical.”

“What is?”

“The chief.”

“The…chief?”

“The chief did this.” She snorted. “He’s such a party pooper. He’s always been like this, uptight and…always follows the rules. He made a good call closing the station for the party, but of course he’d end it like that. He’s such a coward.”

“Hey,” he said, picking up his drink. “Maybe he’s just…not much of a people pleaser?”

“Wouldn’t have the guts to do it himself, more like,” she said, standing up and grabbing his hand. “Come on. I want to go find out who he’s dressed as, I’d love to see him without a stick up his ass.”

The red Power Ranger coughed loudly. He placed his cup back down on the table and covered his mouth. “Sorry. Went down the wrong hole.”

“You okay?”

“Sure.” He coughed again. “Maybe he’s not here.”

“The chief? Why would he want to miss out on spoiling the fun?”

“Come on, he’s not that bad!”

“Not that bad?” She leaned back, frowning. “You actually like him?”

“He’s a…nice enough guy. He just has to follow the rules. He’s got a lot of responsibility.”

“I guess.” She tugged on his hand. “Come on. Party’s nearly over. Let’s have another dance before we’re kicked out, and I don’t know about you but if there’s any alcohol left, I’m not passing up on freebies.”

X

The party guests dispersed gradually. The room emptied quicker than Vic expected once the final alarm alerted them to the end of the event. She stood out the front, facing her fellow Power Ranger, not quite sure what to say. She felt playful, and wanting nothing more than to take him home and rip off his suit.

“I had a great time,” he said, trailing his gloved hand across her cheek. “I certainly could have done with one less glass of that punch. I feel like I couldn’t walk in a straight line if asked.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Vic said, laughing. “You’re drunk and you’re talking like you’re sober. Lighten the mood! You need to relax.”

“I’ve been relaxed, all night, because of you.”

“Really?” She reached out to his mask, tugging at the bottom of the fabric. “Maybe it’s time we unmask.”

“Wait.”

“I wanna see what a sexy body you are.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean…boy. Sexy boy.”

“Is that your way of saying you want to go home with me?”

“Home. A bar. The turnout room.”

“The turnout room?”

She shrugged. “Why not? I bet Station 19 are sexing it up in the turnout room, all the time.”

“Don’t put that visual in my brain.”

“Why? You don’t like sexy time in the turnout room?”

“God. All I can think about now is sexy time with you in the turnout room.”

“Let’s do it then.”

“No.” He stood up tall, a hand on either shoulder. “There’s too many people still around. My place is just down the street.”

“You live nearby? Are you Station 19?”

“No. Why, why would you ask that?”

“Who are you?”

“My place. Your place. I don’t care where we go. I just don’t want tonight to end.”

X

“When you said you wanted to sex me in the turnout room, I didn’t realise that meant ordering eggs in a diner at one in the morning.”

She shrugged and held up the menu. “What do you want? My treat.”

“I dunno.” He took the menu and gave it a cursory glance over. He didn’t really want anything. Not food, anyway. He was ravenous, but eggs wouldn’t fill his current needs. He leant over the table. “I’d rather we went somewhere more private.”

Sitting up taller, she closed the space between them, and pulled off the flap from his mask again. Their lips crashed together, his tongue parted her lips and she drank his desire. She tugged the material flap on her mask a little harder, until it came off completely.

“Hey, you’re gonna rip it!” Red said, when she did the same with his. “I’ve gotta return this.”

“Relax, it’s removable.” She moved her hands under the table. “It’s not the only thing.”

A large man approached the table. “What can I get for you?”

Red jumped, and shifted his position, pushing her hands away. “Not now.”

She sat upright and grabbed the menu. “Can I get the eggy thing?”

“Make that two,” Red said, crossing his legs. The man nodded and walked away. “Please move your foot, or I need to take you into the bathroom before we leave.”

“Kinky,” she said, chewing on her bottom lip.

“I’ve not had sex in a bathroom since I went in my twenties, and I’m not about to start again now.”

She shrugged. “I guess we’d best eat quickly.”

“Seriously, stop.”

“Fine.” She sat still, her feet flat on the ground. “But don’t tell me you’re not enjoying it.”

“I’d enjoy it a lot more if we were somewhere more private.”

“Aww, are you a bit of a prude?”

“I didn’t realise it was a bad thing to want to have sex in a bed, not a bathroom.”

“I’m joking,” she said, sitting back. “I don’t want to have sex with you in the bathroom. My bathroom, maybe, but not the one here.”

The man returned, placing eggs in front of them both. He was about to walk away when he paused. “Err, is there some kind of comic book convention I don’t know about?”

Vic frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The costumes.”

“Oh, yeah, we went to an early Halloween party.”

“Three weeks early?”

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

“No. No. Enjoy your food.”

X

Once they’d eaten, they finally moved from the diner to Vic’s apartment. Inside the safety of her home, she opened a bottle of wine and carried it into the bedroom. The red Power Ranger sat on the bed, his shoes off revealing multi-coloured spotted socks. She narrowed her eyes, her lips curved to the side. She was so glad she could see his mouth.

“Wine for two,” she said, stumbling across the room. She poured him a glass, spilling a little down the side and onto her hand. “Glass for you, bottle for me.”

“Hey, no fair!”

“Glass for me, bottle for you,” she said, handing him the bottle and sipping on her glass. “You’re not drunk enough.”

“I’m not?”

“No. You’re like a sober chicken.”

“A sober…chicken?”

“Sober chicken.” She knelt on the bed beside him. “You can bawk bawk all you want but you won’t be bawking for sex.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“See! Drink up, and show me your sexy bod.”

He sat upright, placing the bottle of wine on the bedside table. She sipped her glass, taking larger and larger gulps until there was hardly any left. He twisted his arms around his back and within seconds, had pulled the fabric of his all-in-one Power Ranger suit away from his chest.

“Oh my.” She lifted one leg up and straddled his body. “I’m…was right. Sexy bod completely.”

“Can I keep my mask on?”

“Anonyn…anonity, anonynmity…sex…but I wanna see your face.”

“It’d be nice to not know before,” he said. “Then it doesn’t ruin the night.”

“Like a blind date? Why would it rue…be rue…why?”

“Exactly like a blind date. I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I wouldn’t hate you. You can even sneak out in the morning, sex and run, like most guys hooking up with sexy strangers.” She moved forward, grinding her body against his. “I know how much you want me. That’s not fair because you’d, you see me, and I wouldn’t see you...”

He reached out and lifted her mask up, revealing just her mouth. “I don’t need to see you to know that you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

“I am?” He lifted his mask just over his nose. Vic jumped forward, attacking his mouth with hers. She ran her fingers across his chest, followed by her lips, and tongue.

“I’m waiting,” he said.

“For?”

He knelt up, pushing her back, tugging at the fabric of her all-in-one. He pulled it away, removing the fabric from her body. She reached around and unhooked her bra, allowing him to toss it off the side of the bed. She reached for the fabric around her hips, but before she could reveal her lower body, he’d pushed her down, his lips wrapped around her nipple.

She kicked her legs out, pulling him on top of her. Their half-clothed bodies ground against each other. She reached down, tugging at the edges of his clothes.

“Not yet,” he whispered, trailing kisses along her stomach and working his way down, removing her suit in its entirety, replacing the fabric with his mouth.

She wrapped her hands around his head, no hair visible under the mask. She opened her mouth to ask him to remove it, so she could twist her hands through his hair, but she couldn’t move. His tongue had hit the spot and she became paralysed by his actions.

X

Lying back on the bed, Vic couldn’t move. Every breath caught in her throat, until her heart rate slowed. His arms and legs were tangled up with her own. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t speak. All she wanted to do was go for round four.

“You got another condom?” she asked, nibbling his earlobe, barely visible beneath the fabric of his mask.

He growled, chewing on her bottom lip. “I wish. You?”

“No.” She’d used up most of her box on the last one-night stand she’d had and forgot to buy some more. They’d already used the last one. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. “Guess that’s it for tonight.”

“Guess it is. I shouldn’t have taken it off.”

They lay side by side, barely moving. Vic stared up at the ceiling and finally removed her mask. She rolled onto her side to say something, to tell him what she’d done. But the room was dark, and she couldn’t find the words. Her body was exhausted. The clock on the other table suggested it was far later than she expected. He hadn’t spoken in a while. His breathing had evened out.

“Goodnight,” she whispered, closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.

X

In the morning, he woke first. He didn’t dare look across at her. He didn’t want to see her masked face again. If he couldn’t see her as she was, he didn’t want to see her at all. He slipped into the bathroom to pee, then returned to the bedroom. He searched the floor for his outfit, and couldn’t help but catch sight of a wild head of hair. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her face; Victoria Hughes. He should have known. The way she talked, the way she was so upfront. He didn’t expect her to have removed her mask. He thought he could slip out, unnoticed, without another word. He’d slept with someone else in the department, which was a punishable offence. Not only had he broken the rules on inter-departmental dating, but he’d done it with someone a lot further down the chain of command.

He got dressed quickly and headed for the door. He took a final look at her, her bare body visible under the tangle of sheets.

Vic moved. She stretched her arms up above her head.

He slipped out of the room quickly. She couldn’t see him. She couldn’t know who he was. Not now, not ever.

X

Vic swayed into the beanery, her swagger was on show and she didn’t care who knew about it. Gibson sat at the table, reading a newspaper. Herrera looked a little worse for wear as she downed a glass of orange juice, and emptied the rest of the carton into her glass.

Vic slouched into a chair opposite Bishop, whose forehead was pressed against the table. “You lightweights.”

Bishop groaned. “It’s too early.”

“It’s nearly twelve.” Miller carried the frying pan across the room and held it up. “You want bacon and eggs?”

“Sounds good me,” Vic said, standing up and grabbing a fresh carton of orange juice.

“Wait a second,” Miller said, raising his eyebrows. He put the pan down on the table. “Somebody got laaa-aaaid.”

Bishop lifted her head and looked around at the group. “Who?”

Doing a little dance, Vic swayed back across the room and sat down. “I don’t kiss and tell, except when I kiss and tell someone I don’t know.”

Folding up his paper, Gibson poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and glanced over. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean that the Red Power Ranger and I had anonymity sex.”

“That’s not a thing,” Herrera said.

“It was last night. _Three_ times.” She held up three fingers and waved them in front of everyone’s faces. “Would have been four…but I forgot to buy more condoms.”

“Rookie,” Miller said, filling her plate.

Vic was ravenous. She had a hunger burning inside. If it wasn’t for the anonymous part of their anonymity sex, she’d have tracked down her lover and demanded a rematch. It was good. _Really_ good. When she woke up to find he was gone, she was actually disappointed.

“What’s going on?” Montgomery asked, entering the room in Lycra.

She couldn’t help but burst out laughing, almost choking on the egg she’d only seconds before put into her mouth. Vic tilted her head, then covered her eyes.

“Nobody needs to see the goods, Travis. Not this early in the morning.”

He glanced down. “I cycled in today.”

“Why, why would you do that?” Vic asked. “Did you get new tighter shorts? Your old ones weren’t like that…”

“Despite having a great night dancing and drinking, I wanted to get some fresh air before our shift. What did I miss?”

“Vic’s got the swagger!” Gibson said, grinning. “But seriously, dude, I don’t wanna see your goods either. Not today.”

“You got laid?” She shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me first?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the goods,” Bishop said. “But you’re gay, so, never gonna happen.”

He glared at Bishop. “Vic?”

“I don’t need to answer to you. I had hot anonymous sex, the best I’ve had in a long time, and I don’t care what any of you have to say about it.”

“Interesting conversation for first thing in the morning.”

All eyes turned to the voice behind Travis. Vic turned away, her cheeks flushed. She had not just said that in front of the fire chief. She covered her face and chewed on a piece of bacon, anything to distract herself from the weird conversation that had just begun.

“Good morning, Chief,” Travis said, shaking his hand.

“You’re a keen cyclist?”

“I can be.” Travis took a seat beside Vic and reached for the toast. “What are you doing here, Sir?”

“Thought I’d help with the clean-up. Since I approved the whole thing, I thought it only fair that I not leave it to you to deal with.”

“That’s nice of you, Sir,” Herrera said. “Gibson and I were about to get everyone started.”

“No rush. I appreciate that everyone has had a late night, enjoy your breakfast.” He hesitated, bouncing a little on the spot. Miller went back to the stove, while Gibson stole some bacon off Bishop’s plate. “Hughes, I need some supplies. Would you mind showing me where to find what I need?”

“Do you mind if I finish my breakfast first?”

“Sure.”

X

He sat in the Captain’s office. The station was silent. Occasionally, Ripley could hear the crew laughing. The night before spun over and over in his mind, memories of Vic’s lips, her hands, her body writhing against his. He closed his eyes and shook the thoughts aside. He couldn’t do this.

Why had he asked her to help him? He knew it was a stupid idea the second he said it. There was a whole room of people who could help him, and he’d honed in on the one person he couldn’t have.

But she’d been bragging about him. About how amazing it was. He shifted about, crossing his legs. He needed to stop thinking about her.

Power Rangers. No. That didn’t help. The monsters in Power Rangers. God. All he could think about was her fighting them, in that skin tight costume. Naked. With her breasts on show.

Fire. That ought to take his mind off her. Except that she was there, in her uniform, and God she looked hot in uniform. He’d never been attracted to another firefighter before, but it made it all the worse. He stood up and ran back up to the beanery.

X

“Hughes, you ready?” he asked.

“I’m not done,” she said, motioning to the slice of bacon on her plate.

“It’ll only take a moment.”

She narrowed her eyes and followed him out of the beanery, her last slice of bacon in hand. He led her down the corridor towards the store cupboard. Opening the door, she stepped inside.

“You already know where the store room is, what do you need?”

Without another word, he pushed her further into the room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

“Sir, err, what are you…?”

“It’s Morphin’ Time, Hughes.”

Her eyes grew wide. Every word she expected to say next disappeared into the silence. Then she smacked him on the arm. “What the fuck? You’re the chief?”

“I’m sorry. I should have told you when you started ranting about me being a coward and having a stick up my ass.”

She closed her eyes and let out a soft growl. “Don’t remind me about your ass.”

“Why? You want to bite it again?” he asked, leaning in close.

“You left me this morning,” she said, hitting him again. “You left without letting me see who you are when you got to know who I was!”

“That’s a lot of anger you seem to have.”

“Of course I’m angry! You’re the chief, and you knew you were the chief, and there’s policy and protocol and stupid rules about inter-departmental dating and all I want to do is fuck you again.”

“You done?”

“No.” She stepped back, running a hand across her forehead. “You smell really good, and you look so hot in that uniform.”

“Err, thanks, I think.” He rested his fingers against her cheek, his lips millimetres from her mouth. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“You'd better do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling sad today, comments really do cheer me up. No pressure. But they are much appreciated.


End file.
